The Alfa's
by MistressMalfoy28
Summary: This is not really a Harry Potter Fanfic, but Please check it out. it's a fanfic about my life? I guess, any who... I need to know that you think... So please check it out..


**The Alpha's**

_Chapter 1: Kitty__Kitty_

It's a normal Friday as Lia and Kate are quietly walking to their next class.

"How did the test go?" Asked Kate as she opened one of the doors leading to the next hallway, Lia looked up from the book she was holding and shrugged.

"Meh, it wasn't too bad, I just hope that I'll pass" Lia looked at Kate, "y'a know?" Kate nodded and they continued to walk in silence with the slight sound of Lia flipping through her book.

Lia has just joined the school a few months ago but caught up with all the classes in no time. They had been best friends since the day Lia had come. Where else Kate had been there from kindergarten 1 and now both of them are in Grade 10 (aged 15). Kate has a mega crush on the Alpha's so does Lia. Or any girl. Anyway, back to the story...

Kate suddenly felt a kick of hunger in her stomach for she had forgotten to eat breakfast. She looked at the time, 10:25, they had about twenty minutes before their next class started.

"Hey Em? Could we pass by the cafeteria? I'm pretty hungry..." Lia rolled her eyes but agreed,

"We better hurry then" Lia muttered looking at the time.

"Yeah yeah"

"That Test was not very fun," muttered Brian exiting the class,

"Like I care?" smugly asked Jax, pushing a hand through his hair, following Brian out of the class "anyway we need to get to our next class, but let's pass by the cafeteria, I'm hungry"

Jax looked over at another boy and asked, "you coming Ace?"

"Yeah, coming"

Ace, Brian and Jax has joined he school at the same time last year. And they had instantly become the alpha's of the school. They were easily the strongest, hottest and most attractive of their school. And you always want to be noticed by them. (Lest go a bit more personal)

Ace is Spanish and has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is the fastest in his year, so if your corned by him or the group don't bother running, he'll catch you in a second.

Brian is Canadian and is a blonde with icy blue eyes, say, he's the loud and dramatic one. But always makes everyone blush if he looks at you or smiles at you. With his looks he can get with both girls and boys! He has a lot of hair but it doesn't hang, and it's cut clean so his hair is really soft and fluffy. He may be super dramatic but he can be very kind at times.

Jax is from Mauritius, he is also a blonde but it's a mix between hazel and blonde. He has bright blue eyes and a Colgate smile. He is the strongest of his year and speaks fluent French. So sometimes he is talking to you he switches to French unconsciously and let me tell you it's really hot. He also gets in many fights and always wins them. He is also pretty smart. They have all been friends since they say they joined the school and where named the Alpha's or the loverboys.

"Nooooooo" whined Kate when the Cafeteria lady said they were out of grilled cheese, Lia poked Kate in the belly.

"What?" Whispered Kate slightly irritated, Lia just pointed in the direction of the hallway they just come from, and sure enough Jax, Ace and Brian where walking through the double doors.

Kate made a sort of 'eep' noise when she saw them, she looked around the cafeteria to see if she could hide before they saw her and Lia. Lia was already blushing like mad and it was starting to show on Kate's face as well.

They turned around and began to walk to the second exit but froze at the sound of their voice.

"Yeah but I'm allergic to that you idiot" echoed Brian's voice,

'Yes! That haven't seen us yet' whispered Kate, they both hurried into the second exit and into an empty classroom.

"Dude no one care about your allergy," said Jax as they went over to the cafeteria, "uhhh, could we have 3 grilled cheese sandwiches?" The Cafeteria lady just rolled her eyes,

"It's not lunch time yet! We only make them at lunch" she stated in a cold voice.

"Jeez" whispered Ace, "let's just use the vending machine," he said walking away from the cafeteria lady, (just to let you know... the Vending machine is right beside the second exit which is right beside the room Kate and Lia are in. Let's check on them shall we?)

Lia was sitting on one of the tables as Kate was pacing the room, Lia was starting to get bored and they both had 10 minutes before class stared.

"You know what I'm going to class," finally said Lia breaking the silence, "you can stay here and wait for the loverboys to go," Kate stopped packing "I'm not going to be late." And with that Lia was out of the room and on here way to English class.

"Well that just happened" muttered Kate to her self as she began to pack her stuff up again.

Jax and Ace where about to turn back to go to their next class when Brian stopped them.

"Shouldn't we go through here? It is much closer" he said pointing to the second exit. Ace and Jax both nodded and followed Brian to the door.

Kate was almost done packing up here stuff but then she heard the door to the second exit open. she froze but she did hit a table and one of her books fell,

'AAAA, shoot, noooo, why me?' Thought Kate as panic filled her mind she dashed into the storage locker that was in the room and held her breath.

"Guys did you hear that?" Asked Brian stopping in front of the empty classroom. Jax and Ace swapped smug grins.

"There's only one way to find out," Jax said placing his hand on the door.

He slowly pushed it open not making a sound, the three boys crept in and found Kate's thing lying on the ground.

"Katie, where are you?" Asked Jax walking towards the storage room.

_(__Haha__Drama logic be__like.._ 😂_) _

"Shit" whispered Kate really really wanting to hate this, but her whole body was tingling, she loved it when Jax called her that. Just his husky voice made her want to say she was there let him take control but her head said other wise. Well until she heard the other voice,

"Why won't you come out?" Rang Brian's voice, "we'll be gentle" he teased.

They began to get closer to the door of the storage room, when they reached they knocked 3 times.

"The Wolfs want to play" whispered Jax, the room was pitch black but that didn't stop the three boys from entering and locking the door. The sound of the click made Kate jump. She could hear three pares of footsteps coming towards her she took a step back then felt someone's body heat behind her, how the he'll he got there no one knows. She could smell Brian's cologne behind her.

"Don't try and run" whispered Ace, but before she could say something his lips were on hers. She was caught in a hot wet kiss. He's mouth tasted like liquor and honey. He slowly bit on her lower lip sucking it.

"Don't worry you'll moan my name first" whispered Brian from behind her. He rapped his hands around her hips pressing his body agents her back as he began to kiss her neck.

Jax stood beside Ace and pulled Kate into a French kiss, "Don't worry, we know how to share," whispered Jax, in a very sexual way. He was deliberately teasing her, because he didn't let her touch his body, at least not yet. Ace was already starting to unbutton Kate's school jumper. Her head fell back into Brian's neck, he began to rock his hips agents her.

Kate presses her self agents him causing him to let out a low moan. Jax went to her other back side and kissed Brian on the neck. He moaned again, this time louder. Ace pulled away for a second to let her breath. He grabbed her hand and moved it up to his bare chest. Ace didn't usually wear in under shirt. He would usually wear an unbuttoned shirt and jeans.

"Let's go," said Ace, the three boys stepped away from Kate and headed to the door, Brian turned around and and passed his shirt to Kate.

"You can hang on to that sweetheart" said Brain with a wink, and with that they left Kate in the storage locker.

"All students please evacuate the premises," rang the headmistress voice, "lock down has begun, all students proceed to the great hall."

Hey, it's the sexy Latina narrator! Just to let you know, the cafeteria and the great hall are on opposite sides of the school, which is huge! Anyway, let's get back to the story.

"Omg! Kate! KATE!" Screamed Lia as she ran through the noises crowd of students, "KATE PLEASE! Where are you?!"

Kate was in the empty classroom with the boys just outside. Lia rushes in the cafeteria just as it shut dow and the first exit locks down.

"KATE! KATE!" She called as she scouted the area. She swung the second exit door to find Jax and Ace both shirtless in a very heated argument, as she swung the door open, they both abruptly stopped speaking.

"Came to find us princess?" Asked Jax with a smug tone in his voice, Lia rolled her eyes and tried to contain the blush on her face.

"No actually I came to find Kate" she asked in a way that she hoped to get an answer out of them. Brian stood up from behind them, in a shirt then pointed at the classroom door.

"She's in there" he said winking at Lia.

"Yes, uhhh thanks..." she said starting at Brian, Brian purposely coughed, Lia almost fell over. "Uh I'm going inside now" she hurriedly ran inside slamming the door on her way in.

She froze at the sight of Kate, she had what looked like bruises on her neck,

"what happed?" Asked Lia as she examined Kate's neck, "and what are these?" Lia Asked in a worried voice. But to her surprise Kate started blushing and muttered something about the boys.

"Well we're locked in the cafeteria with the boys so, let's try and have some fun" she said stroking her hair.

Just then the boys entered with a smug look on their faces, "school's out so we'll be here all night until 8:30 tomorrow morning," Brian said looking over at Lia, "so it's best if we pass by the storage room again to get blankets. I have the key to the cafeteria so we shouldn't worry about food" added Brian. After all he was the headmaster's son.

_Hey,__it's the Latina narrator! Both the boys and girls have been there for over 2 hours. _

"I'm really bored," whined Jax. They were all in the empty classroom Lia and Kate where whispering about how cute the boys where.

"You realize that we can hear you, right? Oh and thanks, I didn't know my eye sparked" said Brian towards Lia. Lia's face grew very pink and said she'd fetch some food for them.

Lia hurriedly left the classroom and ran into the cafeteria, when she arrived, she had realized that she didn't have the key. No later Brian came holding the key in one hand and a lock in the other, "might need this princess," he walked over to Lia, and he opened the door motioning for her to enter. He stepped inside as well and locked the door and closed the curtains.

"It's my turn to play..."


End file.
